


too much to live for

by P03tic_Justice2k08



Series: Haikyuu! Emotional fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Character Death, Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease, Fluff, Grieving, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P03tic_Justice2k08/pseuds/P03tic_Justice2k08
Summary: Hi umm please don't kill me after this-
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu! Emotional fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi umm please don't kill me after this-

Koushi looked out of the window silently. The same memory played over and over, looping and looping back to him.  _ “I am so sorry Sugawara-san, but you have Familial Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease. Permanent transfer to the hospital may be a good idea to consider...” _

  
  


He… he had an incurable disease and he still had so much to live for. Volleyball, teaching, coaching, his friends… the kids. What was he going to do? He buried his face in his hands and sobbed silently.

  
  


He didn’t hear Asahi come in. “Koushi?” Asahi asked, before dropping his bag and power-walking over to his best friend. “Shhhh, shhh.” His friend said. “Asahi. Why me?” He sobbed pathetically.

  
  


“Life is so, so cruel Kou-chan. I wish I could do something for you, I really do.” Asahi said. “Asa-chan, when I’m gone, please take care of the kids for me.” He sobbed through tears. His poor babies. He had adopted them on a whim, and it was one of his best decisions ever.

  
  


“... I will.” Asahi said. “Hey Suga-san!” A nurse said. “Hey Noya.” He greeted. Noya. One of his former volleyball teammates and now his nurse. “Suga-san?” He said, walking over to Koushi, concerned.

  
  


Noya took one look at Koushi’s face and pulled him into a hug. “Suga-san.” He said softly. “I’m… so sorry.”  _ ‘No, that’s not what I want to hear.’  _ “I-I want to walk while I still can, Yuu.” Koushi whispered softly.

  
  


Noya nodded and smiled at him. “Okay. We can let you walk by yourself, if you want.” Koushi nodded. “I would like that.” He started to stand up. “Oh! Shoyo says they’re visiting you tomorrow.” Asahi said fondly.

  
  


“Are Ennoshita, Tsukki-kun and Kageyama-kun coming?” He asked happily. “Yup. Okay, now go ahead Koushi.” Asahi said. “Okay then. See you later, Noya, Asahi.” He says, standing up and walking out of the door. He was thankful that he was still allowed to be in casual clothes as of now.

  
  


“Oof! Sorry.” He said, bumping into someone else. “It’s fine, it was on me too after all.” The other person said. He was a pretty, brown-haired man who looked like he was just walking around for no reason.

  
  


“Are you a patient?” Koushi asked. The man chuckled. “No. Not really. My mom’s…” He trailed off and Koushi flinched. “Oh. I’m sorry.” He said. The man smiled. “It’s okay. She has Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease and there’s nothing anyone can do.”

  
  


Koushi smiled sadly. “I.. I have CJD as well. I found out recently.” He said. The man looked surprised. “Oh.” He said. “I have a son too. Three, actually. I’m Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga.” He said, extending his hand for a handshake.

  
  


“I’m Sawamura Daichi, but you can just call me Daichi.” Koushi smiled at Daichi. “Of course, Daichi-kun.” The man smiled kindly back. “I hope we can talk more, Suga-kun.” He said.


	2. so... hahahahahahahahah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ewuhffjd frick please forgive me

hello there! so if you're wondering why i've been so dead... FiRsT Of alL I Am sOo SorRy, second of all if you play genshin hmu, third of all, my computer broke again. this time it wasn't my fault hehehehe. so basically it got taken away for 3 weeks and i was downgraded to an iPad for everything. so i apologise for being away for so long but i'll post the next chapter of these fics soon:  
\- Puno ng Buhay  
\- 4 times yukuhira etc etc  
\- too much to live for (get ready)  
\- the ones heroes couldn't save (spoiler: toga)  
so look forward to that!


End file.
